This invention relates to the field of caskets, and more particularly to a casket locking crank for actuating the casket locking mechanism to lock the cap of a casket closed.
Burial caskets customarily have a shell or body and a cap or lid, the cap fitting closely to the body when the casket is closed. A locking mechanism on the casket shell assures that once the casket cap is closed, it is held firmly against the shell. In a funeral home, at the conclusion of a visitation period, it is customary for the funeral director to close and lock the casket lid with a somewhat bulky, rigid locking crank which includes a locking mechanism actuating key thereon. The casket lid may be locked closed for a specified number of years for public health reasons, which also adds comfort and solace to the family and loved ones of the deceased. Once the casket is locked, a common industry practice is for the funeral director to present the casket locking crank, normally ornate in appearance, to the deceased's family or loved ones as a memorial of the service.
The disadvantage of current casket locking cranks is that they are large, excessively cumbersome, and exceedingly heavy for the funeral director when carried, for example, in a coat pocket.